Nope.
'Nope '''is an episode of the Super Bowser Super Show! Characters *Dry Bowser *New Mario *New Luigi *Mr. Game & Watch *Bowser Jr. *Wawabowser Script Scene 1 Bowser's skeleton is floating in a pool of lava. Wawabowser is looming over it, laughing haughtily. WAWABOWSER: Haw, haw, haw! Looks like the clone has finally surpassed the original. Suddenly, the skeleton's eye sockets light up with a yellow glow. The skeleton's bones knit together as he rises out of the lava, roaring. Epic music plays as the camera zooms in on him. WAWABOWSER: B--B--Bowser?! DRY BOWSER: Nooooo! I am Dry Bowser, the Skeleton King! I am more powerful than I ever was in my Bowser form! WAWABOWSER: Oh, no! I'll have to call for backup! The camera zooms in on Wawabowser's forehead as a strange vibration resonates from it. New Mario's voice and face become visible. NEW MARIO: What is it? WAWABOWSER: You've gotta help me, boss! Bowser has survived drowning in a pool of lava and has grown stronger than ever before! NEW MARIO: Sounds scary. Here, I'll reinforce my control over you with my telepathic cupcake to help you fight. New Mario takes a bite of his cupcake, and a transparent view of Wawabowser's head reveals his brain to be an identical cupcake as well. It begins to pulse as Wawabowser roars and lunges toward Dry Bowser. Both Bowsers roar loudly and tackle each other. NEW MARIO: Excellent. Hold him off for now. We're coming! Scene 2 Meanwhile, on the next floor of Bowser's Castle, Mr. Game & Watch has snuck into Bowser Jr.'s room through the window. MR. GAME & WATCH: There you are, Bowser Jr.! What happened to you? BOWSER JR.: Hey! Who are you and what are you doing in my room?! MR. GAME & WATCH: I used to be the President, but now I'm just your father's helper. He-- BOWSER JR.: His helper? Yay! Daddy sent his helper to rescue meeee! Bowser Jr. begins a silly dance. Mr. Game & Watch spawns a hammer out of nowhere and breaks down the door, which has been barricaded from the outside. MR. GAME & WATCH: Cut it out! Your father's in grave danger. Let's go help him! BOWSER JR.: OK! (''To himself) Finally, I get to come out of my room! I've been locked in here for weeks! MR. GAME & WATCH: What? Why? BOWSER JR.: That bearded version of Daddy did it. He barricaded my room while I was grounded by my ''real ''daddy. I've been living off nothing but my furniture ever since. The camera shows the half-eaten furniture in the room. All of it is covered in massive bite marks. Suddenly, the camera stops on a plastic cup filled with socks. BOWSER JR.: And look, I even made myself some sock spaghetti! MR. GAME & WATCH: Ewwww! Mr. Game & Watch throws all the socks out of the plastic cup and finds a walkie-talkie on the bottom. MR. GAME & WATCH: Hey, what's this for? BOWSER JR.: Oh, that's for calling my friend, Kirby. I don't use it often, though. MR. GAME & WATCH: Well, call him now! We'll need all the help we can get! The screen fades to black with the words "To Be Concluded...?" appearing on the screen. Moral Sock spaghetti reveals great secrets. Trivia This is the debut appearance of Dry Bowser, who was an optional boss in Mario & Sonic at the Paralympic Games. He could only be accessed by hacking the game.